


让你不再孤单

by Veronica_Kim



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 吳奇隆 | Nicky Wu (Musician)
Genre: First Time, M/M, 一点点有朋单箭头奇隆的感觉, 吴奇隆受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: 霹雳暴风时期跑通告跑到腿断的 Nicky，想要让他不再那么孤单的阿武。





	让你不再孤单

“两位一起合个影！”

镁光灯的闪烁不断地一次次地划破Nicky的视线，他有些恍惚出神，也许是这几天太疲惫了，周围的嘈杂让他很想闭上眼睛。

但是这个时候，是不能闭眼的，要面对四面八方的镜头，要笑……

这个时候那个高个子的挚友从背后一把将自己紧紧搂住，自然地将头放低到他肩膀上，暖暖的，能够感受到他手臂的温度。

Nicky笑了。

嗯，对，要打起精神来。我并不是孤单的……

感受到对方在自己头顶上比手势的时候，Nicky终于忍不住，发自心底地笑了出来，对着镜头，温柔爽朗的。

有他在身边……真的很开心。

“喂，阿奇，晚上一起吃东西吧。我叫助理去买，在你房间一起吃？”

阿武一边帮忙把Nicky扔在地上的打歌服捡起来挂进衣柜，一边看着一回来就躺倒在床上成大字型的Nicky，哭笑不得地问他。

“好啊……啊，不行！”Nicky刚恍恍惚惚地答了一句就忽然从床上弹了起来，摸了一把脸，晃晃脑袋，“一个小时后还有个通告要上的，恐怕来不及吃了，一会儿补过妆就走。”

“我明明记得你今晚没有通告的。”阿武有些纳闷地说。

“不是我的，是小乖的。”Nicky把丢在地上的鞋子套上，“陪他一起上的。”

“又是陪他上？公司让你去的？”阿武撇撇嘴，“太不体贴你了吧，你基本都没睡过耶！”

“无所谓啦，我自己也想要上。”踩了踩地，Nicky站起来，“你那里有吃的没，饼干什么的零食，帮我找找啦，稍微收拾一下我就走人。”

“那我怎么办啊？”

“……啊？”Nicky愣愣地看着阿武。

“我找谁吃饭啊？”阿武很不满意地说，“无聊死了。”

Nicky眨了眨眼，歪着头想了一下，拍拍阿武的肩，冲他一乐：“情窦未开啊？约女孩子喽！”

一句话把阿武噎得说不出话来，看Nicky非常可爱地对自己吐了吐舌头，心跳漏了半拍，紧接着忽然一股无名火升上来。脸顿时就拉得老长，沉默地注视着Nicky的眼睛。

Nicky感觉到阿武的情绪不太对，竟然没有像平时一样斗嘴斗回来。他咬了咬嘴唇，小心翼翼地问：“阿武……？怎么了？”

“没事。”很是泄气，阿武转过身去，“我去给你找点零食。”

“喂喂你等等！”这家伙果然情绪不对头啊……Nicky有些着急了，不知道什么地方惹到了他，很是担心，上去一把拉住他胳膊，“有话说啊……这样算什么。”

“都说没事啦……”阿武那一副垂头丧气情绪低落的样子，让Nicky有点慌。

“那个……啊，要不然，”Nicky看了看腕表，“我9点钟就能回来，你要是不怕饿的话，叫好东西我回来一起吃。”

阿武皱了皱眉头。他最怕看到Nicky这种小心翼翼去努力照顾到所有人情绪的样子……这个时候应该给他一个笑脸的，自己也知道，可是就是笑不出来啊。

空气莫名地凝固了，充满了一种紧张而尴尬的气氛。看到阿武皱起的眉头，Nicky慢慢地将手从他胳膊上撤下来。

“唔……对不起。”

阿武再次紧紧皱起了眉头——最怕听Nicky说对不起。最怕最怕。

每次听到，都恨不能上去堵上他的嘴……

所以这一次，是真的忍受不了，冲上去堵住了Nicky的嘴。

Nicky完全傻掉了。

有很多人夸过自己聪明，夸过自己反应很快，随机应变的能力很强——但是现在这种局面……是·什·么·啊？

自己很熟悉很熟悉的那个人，自己很熟悉很熟悉的那种温度，自己很熟悉很熟悉的那个怀抱……却用自己完全陌生而又突兀不已的方式，环绕着自己完全僵硬掉的身体。

不一样的……从未感受到过的……另外一种温度，紧紧地贴住自己的唇。

温柔又有一点孩子气的霸道，慢慢地试图开启自己的上下唇瓣，一点一点地探进来……

连拒绝的能力都丧失掉，一切都发生的太突然了，脑子已经完全懵掉，只能呆呆地顺应着对方唇舌的动作，任凭湿润的吻将自己的僵硬打开。

像是危险而又迷惑人的漩涡一样，具有不可抗拒的吸力，将自己糊里糊涂地卷入进去。

安静得一点声音都没有，能够听到自己的心跳声，能够无比准确地感受到对方每个轻柔细微的动作，温热的鼻息一丝丝掠过自己的脸庞。

时间的静止让他害怕得发慌。

要怎么办……才好？

他在抖。阿武听见自己心里的声音对自己说。他很害怕。他从喉咙里发出苦闷的哼声。

可是我没办法停下来。因为这一刻似乎是自己想要了太久太久的，这种渴望是从什么时候开始，什么时候滋长，什么时候一点一点吞噬掉自己心智的？完全不知道。

也不知道自己到底会在什么样的情形下将它暴露出来，也许不需要任何机会和条件，自己早就应该这么做了。

对……我早就该这么做了。抱住他，亲吻他，让他在我怀里发抖，让他不知所措，让他的嘴唇属于我，让他的声音属于我，让他的气息属于我，让他的恐惧属于我。

我想要成为对你来说和他人完全不同的人……我必须要成为。

唇……从自己的唇上缓缓离开了，拂过自己的鼻翼，眉间，刘海，又慢慢地下落，滑过脸颊，一直移到耳根……

Nicky抖得越来越厉害，竟然发不出一点声音。拼命地想让思绪从外太空回到自己空空如也的头脑中，但这样的努力却一下子被对方在自己耳际温热的吐息打破掉了。

“啊……”不受自己控制地叫了出来，仓皇地转脸企图躲开他的气息，却不曾想将自己的脸就这样埋入了对方的脖颈间。

两个人都静止了下来。

Nicky从前额散落下来一缕的头发抵在阿武的皮肤上，随着他的颤抖而不断摩挲着阿武的脖子。

神智有些恍惚……这样子的静止，持续了一秒，两秒，三秒，四秒……

阿武仿佛听到了头脑中有一根弦断裂开的声音，理智终于不堪一击。

终于埋下头去近乎疯狂地撕咬着Nicky每一寸裸露在外的肌肤，手攀到他身上不顾一切地撕扯着他的衣服，间或完全无目的地在他的身体上游走，用力到仿佛是要把他弄断弄坏。

“阿武……”Nicky几乎用尽全部的力气才终于让自己能说出话来，他不知道自己的声音听起来是那么充满了哀求感，那么火上浇油地刺激到对方的神经。

动作随着他的一声呼唤而变得愈加疯狂起来。

Nicky尽量地支撑着自己，双手推着对方试图让他冷静，但却又在犹疑和迷惑中不敢太用力。这样的困境让他两难，自己明明是可以逃开可以拒绝掉的——但是他不敢。

虽然一直以来软弱的部分他都不屑展示于人前，但自己心里还是非常清楚自己的软肋。阿武就是自己的软肋之一，异乡的寂寞与辛苦和疲惫时的脆弱，被冷眼被排挤被漠视的时候，站在独自一人的喧嚣又孤单的舞台上的时候，被过于闪耀的灯光对准自己脸庞而难以找到平静的时候——都是对方一个笑容就可以将自己拖出泥潭。

是那么珍视他的笑容，是那么感动于他的温暖，是那么习惯他的怀抱，是那么在乎他每次对自己的温柔。

越是重要的人就越是小心，如果说Nicky有什么害怕的，那么就是害怕阿武会不在自己身边。

所以他不敢推开阿武，这样的境地只能是去期待有什么能够将自己带出。

Nicky的期待意外地实现了——急速的敲门声如同闷热午后的浮躁心情里劈下的一道雷，让一切在那一瞬静止下来。

“奇隆，在里面吗？”

喉咙仿佛被扼住了，连呼吸都无法发出。Nicky觉得自己从未遭遇到过现在的这种尴尬——是小乖的声音。

热度在瞬间冰冷掉，阿武慢慢地离开Nicky的身体，无奈地听到安静的屋子里自己和对方发出的微弱喘息。

他看到Nicky在自己退后一步之后，用双手慢慢地将肘部抱起，形成一种自我保护的姿势，这个动作在瞬间刺痛了阿武的心。

还是很安静，又响起了几下敲门声，听上去有点泄气和不耐烦。

阿武静静地望着把自己缩起来的Nicky，望着他用一次一次的深呼吸来平静情绪，而自己只能是站在那里，被对方一个拒绝的姿势刺得无法前进，虽然心里充满了走上前去为他撩起额上微乱发丝的愿望。

这样的安静持续了很久很久。

“阿武……”在用很久的时间确定好门口的小乖已经走了之后，Nicky终于打破了沉默，“我得走了。”

阿武静静地看着他，毫不犹豫地说了三个字：“不要去。”

Nicky愣住了，抬起头来看阿武，他从未见到过这位挚友用如此认真的语气提出如此不讲理的要求。

有什么东西已经变了，就在刚才那一个个画面之后，已经变了。而Nicky仍然单纯地希望什么都不要变——至少现在不要，现在自己头脑仍然混乱得可以，仍然没能搞懂刚才都发生了什么，为什么会发生，要怎么面对。

静了几秒中后，他用有一点发抖的没底气的声音说：“别闹了。”

“不要去。”阿武还是直视着他的眼睛认真地说。

Nicky眨了眨眼，露出一副苦笑无可奈何的表情，然后摇了摇头，直接向门口走过去。

“不准去！”阿武低低地吼了一声，迅速而大力地抱住Nicky的身体拖向自己，然后用力地将他推向衣柜撞在上面，紧紧地用自己的身体压住他。

Nicky心里窜起了一股怒气，他真的想不明白，这个人怎么可以在刚刚做了那些莫名其妙的事情之后，这样要求自己强迫自己甚至对自己动手。他抬起眼冷冷地盯住了阿武：“你给我放开。”

阿武顿住了。

Nicky从没这样对自己说过话，也从来没用这么冰冷的态度对待过自己，如果说愤怒的人一般是眼中像要冒出火来，Nicky现在就是双目中浮了一层极寒的冰。

阿武颓丧地放开了他，默默地转过身去不看他。

然后听见Nicky打开衣柜门拿打歌服的声音，关上柜门的声音，拉开房门的声音，走出去的脚步声音，关门的声音。

之后再也没有了声音。只剩下空虚留在这个房间里，留在阿武心里。

Nicky把车窗摇开，让傍晚微凉的风灌满车子的后座，吹着自己的头脑让自己清醒一点。

“关上窗吧，风好大，一会儿你头发又乱掉。”小乖拽拽他的袖子说。

“不怕吧，反正到了也还要再重新化妆。”Nicky回答。

小乖耸了耸肩，说：“我刚刚其实有去你房间找过你，不过你不在。”

“哦。”心里一跳，紧张得脸都红了，“我在阿武房间，A他的零食吃。”编瞎话都偏偏提起那个人，Nicky在心里敲了自己脑袋一下。

小乖转过头来看他的眼睛：“是吗？可是我也有去敲过他房间门耶，也没人啊。”

谎言一下子被戳穿，Nicky顿了顿，很快地接话说：“谁知道你是什么时候去的，可能我已经过去找苗姐了。”

“那他怎么也不在啊。”

“我都走了我哪里知道他还在不在房间啊。”Nicky撇撇嘴，“他去哪里也不会跟我报备。”

小乖“哦”了一声不说话了。Nicky看看他，再看看打开的窗子，从后面的座位把一件大衣拿过来：“风有点大，你把大衣披上吧。”

小乖点点头，很听话地把大衣披在身上，转过脸来看着他笑了笑。Nicky松了口气——看来刚才的话题已经成功地混过去了。

赶紧录完节目回去好好睡一觉吧……乱七八糟的事情先别去想了，明天再想也来得及。

或者……其实没必要想了吧，一切只要还是像以前一样不就好了，就当没发生过。

自己应该是可以当做没发生过的……问题是，他呢？

想到这里思绪又乱了，Nicky皱了皱眉，风是有点冷了，攥住外套的领口，紧了紧。

阿武一直在自己的房间里看表。

同事叫他一起去餐厅吃饭也被他拒绝掉了，只让他们帮忙包了些东西回来。他记得Nicky说大概9点多回来，等他回来再一起吃。

虽然发生了傍晚的那件事……自己可能是有点鲁莽了吧？

但至少这样还是能让Nicky明白自己的心意的，不然这个感情上万分迟钝的家伙，还不知道要让自己等多久……

所以，得再接再厉呢。不能轻易让他逃避掉，就算是最后闹到彼此无法相处也好，一定要让他正式地去面对。

结果就是……数着时针慢慢走过约定的时间，过了一个钟头，两个钟头……

阿武有点沉不住气了，刚想到打开房门出去透透气，听到走廊里有小乖的声音，他愣了愣，暂时没有打开门。

“……你酒量怎么还是没进步，好丢人耶。”小乖的声音在碎碎念。

“那你怎么不提前告诉我！知道公司的人今晚要有酒宴，提醒我一下我也好换饮料啊！”Nicky的声音在埋怨。

小乖笑得很开心：“就是不告诉你啊！不然怎么能灌倒你。”

Nicky哭笑不得：“要灌倒我太容易了吧？灌不倒才要想想方法嘞。”

听着两个人从门口走过去，阿武才把门打开，走到走廊里。他看到小乖一边笑得很灿烂一边勾住Nicky的肩膀，不断在他耳边讲话，时不时开心地拍他的背。

阿武必须承认自己很嫉妒。

小乖将Nicky送到房门口，Nicky背靠着门，揉了揉眉心，长长地吐出一口气。“好啦，我没事了，你回去睡吧。”

小乖看了看表：“是很晚了耶，今天有点闹过头了吧？”

“少来！充什么好人！还不是你！”Nicky又气又乐，推他一下，“我还想早点回来呢！”

“你又没约会，着什么急嘛。”小乖撇撇嘴，“难道屋子里头有女人？让我看看！”

“去你的。”Nicky被弟弟逗得忍俊不禁，伸手去将小乖的领口整了整，“不要闹了，回去睡觉。我明天就回台了，你在这边自己要多小心。有事情多问问同事，好好照顾自己。”

“你可真忍心，把我丢下来。”小乖不满地说。

“我也没办法啊，”Nicky叹了口气，“如果……有什么被欺负了的，你可以找阿武帮忙。”

“谁能欺负得了我哟，个个都知道你是我大哥了。”小乖又撇了撇嘴，“随便一个人都来跟我讲你的好，生怕我不知道一样。”

“哪儿有那么夸张……好啦，我进屋了，你别在走廊站着了，天气很冷。”说罢他再度伸手去将小乖的领口弄紧，而小乖一步上前，抱住了他。

Nicky愣了一下，缓缓拍了拍小乖的背，又对他耳语几句叮咛的话，小乖都答应着，也在他耳边不断说“我也没几天就回去了你放心”。

然后两个人挥手道再见，Nicky打开房门，从走廊消失。

小乖向着来时的方向走去，毫不意外地看到阿武站在走廊里，沉默地看着自己。

“咦？阿武！”小乖对他笑着打了声招呼，“怎么在这里啊。”

“好像听到阿奇声音，看看他回来没。”阿武简单地回答。

“哦，他回来了，喝的有点多了，我把他送回房间了。大概睡了吧。”小乖笑笑，“对了，听他说今晚本来约了你一起吃饭的，后来我说公司有酒宴，他就说那就算了。他有没有打电话给你？”

“没有，没听他说。”

“怪了。可能他觉得不是很重要吧。”小乖挠挠头。然后感觉到阿武的目光像是刀子一样投在自己身上。

“那我先回去喽。对了，你就别去打扰他了，他明天就回台了，让他多些时间好好休息吧。”小乖拍了拍阿武的肩膀，摆摆手走开。

阿武回头目送着这个和自己年龄一样大但是要比自己有心计得多的青年人，有点哭笑不得的感觉。

什么嘛……用得着跟自己示威吗？

Nicky在房间里，心情很是沮丧。

虽然傍晚发生了那样的事……但是他记得自己出门前说过9点钟会回来和阿武一起吃晚饭，虽然当时对方并没有回答“好”，但是对Nicky来说，这应该算是自己答应了的事情，就算对方忘记了自己也应该遵守的。

可是一下了节目就直接被司机拉走了，才知道公司今天晚上给他送行有酒席，不能不参加，而阿武……他又没有说好，自己也踌躇很久要不要给他打电话，跟小乖说过后，还被他笑话很久说自己想太多。

其实自己也不想要表现得太过介意，所以……有点不知所措。

结果又被灌了些酒，本来就非常不善饮酒的自己，弄到头昏沉沉的，虽然还没有醉到不省人事的地步，但是越来越连说话行动都有些难了，真要命。

明天……自己就要回台了。

想到这里的时候，听到敲门声响了起来，他一下从椅子上翻起来，快步走到门口。

沉默了一下，才开口问：“……谁？”

“阿奇，是我。”果不其然，他听到阿武的声音，“把门打开好吗？”

Nicky的手放在门把上，头轻轻地靠向门，听见自己的心跳迅速而狂乱起来。

又响了两下，他吸了口气，终于还是拧动了把手。

看到站在门外的阿武，Nicky突然想起今天自己离开的时候对他的态度和语气，愧疚感油然而生，他注视着阿武那张有点疲惫又有点伤神的脸庞，一种非常难过的说不出来的感情在胸口翻涌。

“阿武，”他小声地叫他，“进来坐。”

他努力地将一切还原成什么都没发生的时候一样，他打开橱柜，翻找着说：“你要喝点什么吗？我这里有……可乐？”

阿武走进来坐到窗边的单人沙发上，有些好笑地看着Nicky。

Nicky把饮料递到他手上，他点点头说谢谢，然后看到对方长出一口气坐在了自己身边的沙发椅上。

“吃过饭了吗？”Nicky谨慎地问。

“还没有。”阿武耸了耸肩，打开饮料，喝了一口，“本来在等你的，听说你吃过了？”

Nicky愣了愣，歉意瞬间写满了他的脸庞，他把手里的饮料放下，站起来走到阿武面前，伸手去拉他的胳膊：“走，一起去吃吧。对不起……都是我的错。”

阿武抬起头来看住Nicky的眼睛，然后将他拉自己的手忽然紧紧地攥住，向自己身旁拉过来。Nicky没有做好准备，被他一下子拉近了。

两个人的脸离得很近很近，近到能够感觉到对方的呼吸。Nicky紧张得心都快要蹦出来了。

阿武什么都不说，只是细细地端详着对方的脸。被盯得难受，Nicky终于把眼睛闭上，忍不住说：“阿武，别这样好吗……”

“别哪样？”

“……”Nicky沉默了一下，好像用了很大的决心一样，才开了口，“你和我走得近，就是出于这种目的吗？”

这下轮到阿武愣住了。“啊？”

“对我好，对我很温柔，帮我很多忙，是抱着这样的目的吗？”Nicky的声音听起来有些发颤，一种极大的伤感从他的言语间流露出来。

阿武真不知道说什么才好——这样的目的？他把我当成什么人了？趁机揩油的大叔吗？

“是啊，我是有目的的啊。”阿武懒洋洋地答道，Nicky忍不住睁开了眼睛看他，他用力一下把Nicky彻底拉进了怀里，让他坐在了自己腿上，双臂一个踉跄地撑在自己身上。“因为我喜欢你，这就是我的目的。”

Nicky有些呆滞地看着他，他不由分说揽过对方的头，身体向前，重重地吻了上去。

一天之内第二次被阿武亲吻的Nicky，还是一样不知所措，对方揽住自己的头和腰，自己只能双手放在他的臂上支撑着。

他又吻我了……怎么办？这到底怎么回事……

吻得很长，很温柔，一点点带领着自己，引诱着自己，酒精开始在身体里发热，脸烧得通红，四肢开始发软，力气被一点点夺走。

嘴唇离开后，阿武将Nicky搂在怀里，下巴抵住他的肩膀，轻声说：“身体好热呢。”

一句话让Nicky羞得不知道怎么办才好。想要用力把他推开，狠狠地骂他一顿，但是不知道为什么，自己竟然动都动不了。

“阿奇呢？”

“什……什么……？”

“我刚刚说喜欢你，那阿奇对我呢？”

“我……我没想过这种事……”

“果然呢……”阿武叹了口气，把Nicky的身体放开然后转了过去，让他背对着自己。Nicky意外地非常顺从，就好像因为思考能力跟不上现在的节奏，所以连肢体都无法做出更多反应。

接下来阿武用力地将Nicky的衬衫向下扯，露出他赤裸的肩。Nicky轻轻地“啊”了一声，毫无征兆地，夜晚的凉风吹过自己的肌肤，将自己暴露在冰冷的空气中。

下一秒温热的唇就印了上来，Nicky开始止不住地颤抖，任凭自己在对方怀里被紧紧拥着，任凭对方的唇在自己肩头游走，任凭对方的手不时地攀上自己的脸，在微颤的双唇间轻柔地抚摸着。他听见自己发出了非常微弱的呻吟声，热度从肩膀弥漫到全身。

“不拒绝的话……就当你是在说‘好’了。”阿武的嘴唇移到Nicky耳畔，小声说。

“……”Nicky完全说不出话来，双手在阿武的腿上用力支撑着自己的身体，可还是不住地发抖。眼看着他的手伸到胸前一个一个解开了衬衫的扣子，喉咙却一点声音也发不出来。宽厚的手掌伸进衬衫里面，接触到胸前的肌肤，又轻轻地移到某个地方捏住——

“啊！别！”Nicky终于叫了出来。用力挣扎着，从阿武的怀里跳出来，转过身面对着他，胡乱地将衬衫重新整好，双目狠狠地瞪着阿武。

“你到底想要干嘛？”Nicky忍不住轻声吼起来，“玩我啊？”

阿武挑着眉看他：“刚刚不是完全不拒绝吗？怎么突然又逃开啊？是你玩我才对吧。”

“你……”Nicky的伶牙俐齿仿佛都被抛到九霄云外了，“……麻烦你出去！”

阿武站起来，一步步走近Nicky，晃晃头说：“刚才在走廊，看到你和小乖了。”

搞不懂他为什么忽然说这个，Nicky一愣：“啊？怎样啊？”

“对他好温柔呢~”

“……我不一向就对他这样。”

“阿奇可没有这样对我过，”阿武低下头来，紧紧地盯住Nicky的眼睛，“没有帮我整过衣领，没有安慰过我让我一个人好好的，没有在乎过我会不会想你。”

Nicky眼睛睁得大大的，连嘴巴都张圆成一圈，困惑地说：“是没有啊……因为我又不会把你当成弟弟。”

“哦？”阿武仿佛很开心，“那阿奇把我当什么人呢？”

“什么人……就朋友啊！”看到对方脸色一沉，Nicky赶紧补了一句，“重要的……非常重要的朋友。”

“有多重要？”

“……”Nicky低下头，很认真地想了想，然后小声说：“和……一般的朋友不一样，要重要得多的，无论如何都少不了的朋友。”

阿武看到Nicky那么认真在想的样子，不由得有点好笑，伸手过去把他抱住，感觉到他身体剧烈地一颤。可是还是忍不住想要逗他：“那就是特殊的朋友喽……”

说罢低下头去，唇印上他的脖颈，Nicky忍不住叫起来：“你又来了！我说的……不是这种朋友啊！”

“那就变成这种朋友吧~”

“啊？啊！”

紊乱的喘息和小声的恳求弥漫在空气中，阿武的手没有一丝犹疑地将Nicky的衣物一件件褪下，Nicky不断地小声说着：“停下……停下……”

“为什么停下……”阿武一边静静吸吮着他的胸膛，一边嘴边发出呢喃。

“因为……那个……你还没吃晚饭呢……”

“……你不觉得你很破坏气氛吗？”

“我，我这不是担心你嘛！”

“省省吧，一会儿再担心。”阿武不客气地将Nicky身上最后的一层防御褪下去，赤裸的身躯在自己怀里打了一个冷战。

他慢慢地将Nicky僵硬了的四肢展开抚平，手掌在他的肌肤上摩挲着，从胸膛吻上去直到面颊，抬起头来看见Nicky的眼睛闪闪发亮。

“阿武……”

“嗯？”

“你确定要这么做吗……”

“……这种话似乎应该是我问吧。现在拒绝还来得及。”

Nicky深深吸了一口气，歪歪头盯住阿武的眼睛，苦笑了一下：“能够拒绝得了的话，我早就拒绝了……”

虽然已经做足了心理准备，但是当阿武的手探到下面包住自己全身最敏感的部位时，Nicky还是忍不住浑身剧烈地发颤，极大的羞耻心和快感纠缠在一起，涌上他的脸颊化成一团团的红晕。他禁不住伸手遮盖住自己的脸，掩住自己的眼睛。

没想到阿武却顺手将床头的台灯拧开来，仔细地盯着他的脸庞，手掌一边慢慢地动着，一边小声对他说：“让我看你的脸。”

Nicky发出呜咽一般的声音，用力摇了摇头。随着对方的动作，怕再次叫出来而咬住了下唇。

这样的Nicky非常迷人，阿武不顾一切地掰开了他挡住脸庞的手臂，按在他头边。然后他看到Nicky溢满红润的脸庞，和晶莹得仿佛要滴出水来一般的眸子，咬紧的嘴唇在瑟瑟发抖。

“别……别看……”Nicky一边小声地叫着，一边羞耻地侧过脸去，紧紧闭上眼，企图将脸埋进枕头里。

但阿武将他的脸正正地扳过来，强迫着他将羞耻的面庞展示在自己眼前。双眸紧紧地闭上，长长的睫毛覆盖下来，在空气的波动和身体的颤抖下微微浮动。

“……把眼睛睁开。”阿武小声地命令他。他肩头颤了颤，摇摇头。可是阿武手里的动作变换了一下，迫得他从喉咙里发出闷闷的呻吟，再度被命令：“把眼睛睁开，我想看你的眼睛。”

Nicky终于还是把双眼睁开了，映入自己眼帘的是和平时不一样的阿武的脸庞——多了些冷峻和不可一世的骄傲，目光中充满了野兽一般的气息，线条在背光的阴影中硬朗了许多，有种逼人的气魄，让Nicky有些许的陌生和恐惧的感觉。

阿武直视着Nicky的眼睛，这样的逼视让身体下的人抖得更厉害了，目光中开始充满羞涩和畏惧，嘴唇微微地张开偶尔吐出微弱的喘息，随着阿武的动作快感进一步地剧烈起来，脸庞开始痛苦地扭曲起来，被仿佛要吞噬般的目光直视着自己的羞耻，想要闭上眼睛却又不敢。阿武的手指轻轻攀上了这张因着情欲和羞涩而呈现出与平时完全不同神情的脸，细细地抚摸着，掠过他的嘴唇，嘴角，脸颊，颧骨，眼角，睫毛，眉毛，眉心，发际……

“……别……停下。”Nicky的身体轻轻地扭动着，眉头紧紧皱起，但对方显然没有停下的意思，反而更加快速，几欲崩溃地将他推了上去。

到了峰谷的时候Nicky发出低低的吼声，用手攥成拳堵在了嘴上，双目像是要流出眼泪一般，另一只手伸出去推着对方的肩膀，但与其说是推倒不如说是给自己找寻一个支点。

阿武安静地注视着他，安慰地抚摸着他的脸颊，拇指拂过他的嘴唇，看着他大口地喘息，不断地颤抖，终于一点一点在自己的掌心里平静下来。

他低下头去吻他，Nicky不由自主地伸出手去，抱紧了阿武的头，手指伸进他的发中。暖暖的。

有种很想哭的感觉。他对自己说。

进入的时候Nicky非常疼，疼得整个身体都抽搐地缩了起来，他莫名地脑海里闪现每一次肩膀脱臼时自己忍受下来的疼痛，好像都没有这样疼过呢。而现在是疼的仿佛整个身体都要从内而外地被撕裂开，从体内一直散发出来的疼延伸到指尖发梢。

阿武安慰地抚摸着他的头发，看着他一次一次用泛白的手指死死抓紧床单，听到他每一声低吟都充满了痛苦，看到他额上渗出的冷汗，不由得非常心疼。

但是……已经不可能停下来了。

我想要成为对你来说和他人完全不同的人……我必须要成为。

即使是通过这样的方式，让你这么痛苦，即使这是我的自私。

因为阿奇对谁都是那么好，那么大方，那么友善，那么温柔，那么小心。我不要和别人一样，我要成为你特殊的人。

让你很疼，让你害怕，让你求饶，让你放松警惕，让你敞开壁垒，让你哭得出来笑得出来，让你……可以不那么孤单。

让你知道无论你在哪里，我都是你的一部分。

阿奇，你听到了吗……

风暴平静下来之后，阿武用双臂慢慢支撑起自己，呆呆地凝视着Nicky赤裸的身体。他给他打上了烙印，被自己强烈占有过的烙印。身体上的每一处，都是自己留下的痕迹。

他看到Nicky目光很平静很平静，没有情欲退去后的疲惫也没有刚才痛苦的惶恐，而是侧过脸去莫名地凝视着窗外。阿武随着他也看向窗外，可是什么都没有，只有一片漆黑。

“我听到了。”Nicky突然说。

阿武恍惚地转过头来看他，看到Nicky脸上浮现出微笑。

“听到了……你心里的声音。”

阿武觉得内心一阵疼痛，俯下身去紧紧地抱住Nicky。

Nicky环上他的脖颈，搂住他的头，一边亲吻着他的头发，一边一次一次地重复：“我听到了……我听到了。”

临上飞机之前，Nicky接到了小乖的电话，他啰啰嗦嗦地嘱咐了小乖一堆东西，被对方哭笑不得地说：“知道啦，我又不是小孩子了。”

“你自己知道就行。”Nicky温柔又宠溺地笑起来。

小乖那边沉默了很久很久，突然说：“奇隆，你现在难过吗？”

Nicky愣了愣，然后笑了一下淡然答道：“也没什么，分别这种东西，就只是空间上的距离而已。乖，别难过了。”

这下愣住的是小乖。

他一直记得虽然自己是哭的最凶的一个，但是二哥走后，Nicky总是什么都不说，自己躲在房间里面哭，哭得那么隐忍，让自己站在门外听着里面拼命压抑的哭声都那么揪心。

他知道Nicky这个人喜欢充大哥，喜欢在他人面前表现得很坚强，但是心里有非常非常脆弱的一面，是那么害怕孤单的一个人，那么害怕分别的一个人。

而现在，Nicky的那种脆弱，像是被什么给治愈了，抚平了一样。

沉默良久，小乖垂下头，忍住眼泪说：“是啊是啊。没错……那我挂了，一路平安。”

有什么……变得不一样了。

小乖只是觉得很讨厌，也很伤心，造成这种不一样的，不是自己。

无论我在哪里，无论你是否站在我身边，是否还对我微笑，我都知道你是我的一部分。所以，我没有那么害怕孤单了，也不再那么为分别而痛苦。无论是现在，还是以后，我都知道，你是我的一部分。

Nicky闭上眼睛，头靠在窗上，睡着了。


End file.
